


Published

by pushupindrag



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Geralt accompanies Jaskier to his book-signing.Geralt was only there because the signing happened to be in the town where they lived. It wasn’t the last signing though, or even the first. Because Jaskier had planned his signing tour, which meant that it looked as though it had been planned by throwing darts at a map.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 283





	Published

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just an excuse to write some soft fluff for these guys, I have no regrets no matter how OOC this may be!
> 
> (based on the netflix version but does it really matter at this point?)
> 
> Un-beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes!
> 
> Come chat to me about these idiots on my tumblr [here!](https://valleyofwitcher.tumblr.com/ask) if you want!

Geralt was only there because the signing happened to be in the town where they lived. It wasn’t the last signing though, or even the first. Because Jaskier had planned his signing tour, which meant that it looked as though it had been planned by throwing darts at a map. But then again, it was just him driving from place to place. Refusing to take his agent with him.

_ “I don’t have anything else going on.” He had shrugged when Geralt had asked about the erratic nature of his route. “And this means I can come back home halfway through.” _

_ Geralt really couldn’t argue with that. _

So here he was, trailing behind his boyfriend as the bookstore clerk showed them around. Which really was just showing them where the bathrooms were and showing off the display of Jaskier’s books. It’s a nice display, if you cared about that sort of thing. With a little table cloth that matched the red of the book cover.

It wasn’t his first book published. Because Jaskier had written and published three volumes of poetry already. But it was his first fiction book. It was what was apparently called a ‘middle-grade’ book, a book aimed at older children before the market turned into ‘young adult’. But it had gained a cult following for its underlying older themes paired with its whimsical nature. Geralt was extremely proud.

“Oh, we’ve got you a chair set up here. And we have markers.” The guy showing them around was definitely flirting. He keeps touching Jasier’s arm, running a hand through his hair and smiling too wide. Much to Geralt’s amusement, Jaskier doesn’t catch on, too excited about the signing that was due to start in the next half hour.

“Oh this is lovely, look at the sign!” Jaskier turns to him to beam. Bouncing on his toes as he takes in the setup in the top floor of the store. There was indeed a sign next to the small table they’d set up for him. One that was weirdly hung on some of the bookshelves. But it had Jaskier's name and the book cover of his book on it. It was actually quite nice. “Oh, we’ll need a chair for Geralt.”

Geralt just shrugs. He didn’t mind standing, or just wandering around until the signing was finished. There was a cafe fifteen feet away that he could go grab a coffee in and sit at while he waited. He wasn’t fussy. 

“Uh.” The guy flounders a little. “I’de assume you’re uh, security, was going to stand? And uh, be security?”

There’s a beat of silence before Jaskier snorts, turning to Geralt to bury his face in his chest as he laughs. Geralt doesn't move, used to it by now and uses a hand on Jaskier’s elbow to steady him as he turns back around.

“Oh my dear no. Geralt’s my boyfriend. I’m so sorry for the confusion.”

He can see the heartbreak wash over the guy's face, replacing the awkwardly raised eyebrows.

“Oh uhm-”

Geralt speaks up, trying to save the kid from any more awkwardness. “I was going to get coffee. Do some work.”

“Oh get me one.” Jaskier bats his eyelashes and Geralt rolls his own but nods, and with that Jaskier turns back to the bewildered clerk. “Okay Jason.” Jaskier claps his hands. “Let’s get this all set up then.”

Geralt barely hides his chuckle at that, turning on his heel to go over to the cafe counter. He gets them two lattes, smiling minutely when the barista rolls her eyes and subtly points to Jason.

“Ignore him, he’s just a flirt in general.” She sounds a little sad at that.

“I’m not worried.”

“Hmm.” She smiles over her shoulder. “No, you definitely shouldn’t be.” He turns then to look where she’s looking, and catches Jaskier’s gaze. Jaskier doesn’t look away though, just smiles wide before wiggling his fingers in a wave.

“He just wants his coffee.” He huffs it out to keep from smiling again but when he looks up at the girl he knows she’s onto him about it.

“Well here you go then.” She rattles off his total and he pays, grabbing the tray before going to pick a table.

It’s not hard, seeing as though most people are in line and waiting outside so the cafe is pretty empty. He picks one a few tables away from Jaskier, because while he knew he’d be distracted regardless of what happened, he wanted to give the pretense of being productive. He still puts his bag down though on one of the chairs that’s facing toward Jaskier before grabbing one of the drinks and taking it over.

Jaskier was fussing, practically preening as he made minute changes to the table like making sure his pens were straight and the decorative stack of books next to him were balanced aesthetically. Geralt can’t help but be fond.

“Can he have this here?” He asks Jacob, just in case it was against policy or something to have drinks outside of the cafe area but Jacob nods.

“Sure, you’ve got a few minutes Jaskier.” It’s laughable how dismissive he is towards Geralt, but he huffs instead of laughing and puts the drink down, tapping the table to get Jaskier’s attention from where he was head first in his bag. He hears Jacob huff a little to himself and he smirks.

“Jask?”

“Oh, my darling hello yes!” Jaskier sits up quickly, face flushing with the movement.

“I’ll be over there. Coffee.” He hooks his thumb over his shoulder and Jaskier nods.

“Okay, go over there and brood. Oh.” He looks to where Geralt has set up his stuff. “Oh no, sit closer. I want to chat in between people or i’ll get bored!” He pouts.

“That doesn’t work on me.” And with that, Geralt goes back to his table, hearing Jaskier laugh.

Because he does in fact, move his stuff. Because Jaskier knew how well his pouting worked. Hence his tinkling laughter.

Once he’s settled, he gets the small stack of papers to grade out of his bag. His class was small given that not many students hadn’t wanted to look at folklore and various mythology through a historical and almost scientific lense instead of a literature one. But he didn’t mind. Smaller classes meant better discussions and far less papers to grade.

Taking a sip of his drink he winces with how hot it is, hearing Jaskier’s chuckle at the movement and he glares in his direction. “I’ll put my headphones in if you carry on.”

“What? And leave me sitting here all bored in between signing books? You’d never.”

Jacob makes an affronted noise, barely covered by a cough. Poor kid. Geralt just shrugs and points his head towards the door where another worker is heading over, a gaggle of people behind her.

He doesn’t have time to answer because Jaskier’s full attention has turned towards the line of waiting people, beaming full force and pen already uncapped and in hand. 

Shaking his head with fondness. Geralt starts on his marking.

It’s mostly families that come to see Jaskier, adults getting the books signed for when the kids are older, or just for themselves. But there are a good amount of teenagers too. It was nice, seeing how varied Jaskier’s fans were. Everyone was excited, and Jaskier greeted their enthusiasm with his own, his laughter the loudest sound in the large room as he signed and posed for pictures, joking and making conversation with every person he interacted with.

Really, it only takes Geralt twenty minutes to stop marking and just watch the stream of people get their books signed. Jaskier’s in his element, smile never leaving his face. He’s always gentler with the younger kids, leaning over the table fully and almost falling over it in his attempt to get to their level, smile softer as he addresses them first, getting each and every one to laugh even if they’re shy.   


Geralt loves him so much.

“Oh how wonderful, I love your jacket.” He compliments everyone. “Your undercut is amazing!” “I adore your bag!” “How did you get your shoes to glitter like that I love them!” Everyone gets a compliment with their signing, and Geralt knows that’s he’s sincere with every word.

He only realises he’s watching, chin in hand even with a frown on his face, when the girl from the counter comes up to him, slipping a brownie onto the table. He looks up confused.

“I didn’t buy this?"

“No.” She shrugs. He looks at her name tag quickly. Molly. “But I think you’re gonna be here for a while.” He looks to see where she’s looking and inwardly sighs. The line only seems to be getting longer.

“How much?”

“On the house seeing as though he’s bringing so much business in.” She gestures off handedly and Geralt realises that the cafe has mostly filled up.

“Oh. Thank you.”

She just smiles before swanning back off to the counter, although he noticed that when she had been speaking to him, her gaze had mostly been on Jason who was hovering around Jaskier. Huh. He sighs and resigns himself to another few hours and gets comfortable, going back to his marking.

It works, surprisingly. With only a few glances up when Jaskier got especially loud. And with each one Geralt knows it’s a ploy to get his attention given that every time he looks up, Jaskier is looking back and winks at him or makes a stupid face before turning his attention back to the line.

All Geralt does is shake his head and go back to his marking. But he knows that Jaskier knows it’s fond.

-

It’s another two hours before the line ends. Geralt had finished his marking, and had even planned out a few essay topics before Jaskier is up and stretching, bones cracking as he stands.

“Well that was a lot of people. Certainly a lot more than usual. Ready to go my love?” 

“Hmm.” Geralt packs his stuff away, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jason goes up to Jaskier. Jaskier is trying to help pack up, because he was always kind like that. Even after his own things and the presents he had been given were packed away. Geralt watches as Jacob says something, too low for Geralt to actually hear over the noise of the people in the cafe. But he watches as he tries to hand something over, a piece of paper. And it clicks into place.

He can’t even be mad. At Least the guy was brave enough to try. You had to give him something for that. He smirks to himself, straightening up to look over just in time to see Jaskier laugh, head thrown back.

“Oh this is so sweet. But really, i’m extremely happy. I’m sure you’ll find someone, don’t be so down hearted.” Jaskier pats him gently on the arm, handing the piece of paper back that Geralt assumes has a phone number on it.

“Maybe ask Molly.” He says when he goes over, watching Jason’s face flame. Hah! And Jaskier said he was bad at reading people. “Good luck.”

“Yes good luck! Thank you for hosting! Bye!” And then Jaskier is leading the way out, bag slung on his shoulder as well as a bag full of presents in his other hand.

He must be tired given how quick his goodbye is, or maybe feeling a little awkward at Jason’s advance. So Geralt just follows with a last awkward wave to Molly who's still at the cafe counter before catching up with his boyfriend.

“Here.” He grunts, taking the bag that Jaskier’s holding from him, switching it to his other hand so he can hold Jaskier’s hand in his free one. It’s only mid afternoon, the signing having been pretty early on. “Want to have an early dinner when we get in? We can order from the local again.”

“Oh i’de love that my dear.” Jaskier smiles, all bright and happy. “Did you finish your work?”

“Everything immediate yeah.”

“I get you all to myself tonight then.” He practically purrs then, giving way to laughter when Geralt shoves him with his shoulder, reeling him back in with their clasped hands.

They continue to walk in comfortable silence as they wind their way through the streets and to Jaskier’s car. A dirty yellow bug that he loves but Geralt detests. It was far too small. He doesn't complain though as he throws his bags into the back, settling into the passengers and lets himself bask in their quietas Jaskier drives them home. Not even complaining about the pop Jaskier puts on, although that’s more to do with the fact that Jaskier’s singing quietly along, and he loved hearing it. No matter how rude he had been about it when they had first met.

-

When they get to their apartment Jaskier instantly throws himself down onto their couch, bags dropped at the door, although the one full of presents much more lovingly than his bag with his stuff in it. “I’m not moving for a week.” He says, voice muffled by the couch cushion.”

“You say that.” Geralt picks up the bags, going to put Jaskier’s in their bedroom but the one with presents goes on the coffee table in the living room where Jaskier is. “But you’re heading out to another signing tomorrow.”

“The signing isn’t tomorrow. I’m travelling tomorrow.” He corrects, turning his head so he can breathe, but his voice is still muffled.

“Hm.”

“Yes, there’s the pining I was angling for.” He laughs, pushing himself to sit up. “Do you think I could get away with a nap?”

“Not if you wanted to sleep later.” Geralt has put his own bag on the coffee table to where he knows it’ll stay until Jaskier leaves. And he takes his shoes off, going back into the small entryway to dump them by the door along with his jacket.

“That’s true. But fuck i’m tired.”

Geralt leaves him to lounge on the couch complaining, going to get change into his usual ratty t-shirt and sweats he wore whenever he didn’t have to be outside, and grabs Jaskier’s equivalent which are only slightly less worn.

“Here.” He throws them to Jaskier when he gets back into the livingroom, smirking when the bundle of clothes catch Jaskier in the face. “And don’t fall asleep before the food gets here.”

“Spoilsport.”

Geralt just hums in reply, going over to the kitchenette to grab a few plates even while he orders on his phone. Their usual is chinese, and his mouth fucking waters at the thought. He’d been eating obscenely healthy while Jaskier was away, he liked the monotony and routine of cooking the same thing every day. But without Jaskier to prod him into eating things he actually enjoyed instead of just bland food that was at best only nutritiously acceptable he hadn’t strayed too far from the basics of chicken and rice.

Listening distractedly to Jaskier shuffle around as he changes, shoes thumping onto the floor wherever he flings them, he gets the cutlery out too, finishing up the order. “Should be here in half an hour.”

“Oh good i’m fucking starved.”

“Cause you didn’t have lunch.” Geralt grouses, going back over to collapse onto the couch next to Jaskier, now a lot cozier looking in his pyjamas rather than skinny jeans.

It’s comforting how quickly Jaskier falls into his arms, wiggling his way so that his head is resting against Geralt’s chest, arms sneaking around his waist as he pulls his knees up to get comfortable. “I was busy. Had to prepare.”

“Choosing an outfit for an hour isn’t preparing.” He rolls his eyes but places a kiss onto the top of Jaskier’s head anyway. “Did you have fun?”

“So much fun. And I liked you being there.” He nuzzles into Geralt’s chest. “Liked you just sitting and watching me. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I leave tomorrow for two weeks then i’m home for as long as you want me.”

“I know.” Geralt had it marked in red on his phone calendar. In all caps too. “And you know i’ll have you forever.”

“Hmm.” Jaskier giggles, tired and low. “I just like hearing you say it.”

“Brat.”

“Bastard.”

“You love me.”

“So help me I do.” He huffs out a laugh at that, only laughing louder when Jaskier playfully hits him in the chest.

“Hmm.” Geralt distracts him. “Tell me about today then.”

It’s enough to get Jaskier rambling, and Geralt listens to every word. He enjoys hearing about these things through Jaskier’s eyes, even though he had seen it all himself.

“The balls on that kid too, Jason? Giving me his number.” Jaskier only stops for breath when they have their dinner in front of them. Geralt had gone to pick it up, although he’s not sure Jaskier had stopped talking the entire time he had been gone.

Geralt laughs. Huffing out a breath. “I know right. That poor girl at the counter was totally gone for him too.”

They’re sitting on the couch given they didn’t have a table, on opposite ends like book ends. Jaskier facing Geralt, able to cross his legs and sit comfortably while Geralt couldn’t. 

“Thighs too thick.” Jaskier had just laughed the one time he had tried and failed miserably.

“Poor girl.” Jaskier agrees with a nod. “Wait, the one who gave you a brownie?”

“You noticed that?”

“I noticed you not sharing your bloody brownie with me.” He pouts. “But seriously, poor girl.”

“Eh, they’ll be fine. I said something to Jason.”

“You said something! Geralt! Leave them to their own devices that girl must be mortified!”

Geralt blinks. “What do you mean?”

“They were only teenagers. What did you say? Did you tell him she had a crush on him?”

“Now you’re acting like a teenager.” He rolls his eyes. “But no. I just said maybe he should ask Molly.”

“Molly?”

“The girl. I read her nametag.”

“Ah. And wait ask what?”

“What do you mean?” He tilts his head, shoving his mouth full of food.

“Told him to ask her what?”

“Oh, I just told him to ask her.” He’s surprised Jaskier even understands him with his mouthful. But then again, they had been together for years.

“You didn’t tell him to ask her anything?” He widens his eyes before slowly grinning. “So not only did you meddle in these poor kids' lives, you meddle in an obviously cryptic way too?” He snorts, plate almost going flying until he catches it at the last second. “Oh those poor kids.”

“Shuddup.” Geralt almost whines. “What else was I meant to say?”

“Nothing at all? Let them get on with it maybe?”

“He was flirting with you. I had to do something.”

“Pfft. My knight in shining armour. Jealous?”

“Nah.” He’s telling the truth. “Not any reason to when I know you love me so much.”

“Oh my darling how I do.” There’s a moment then where they just look at eachother and Geralt knows it’s so obviously fond. But he ruins it by shoving another forkful into his mouth.

“That's fucking disgusting.”

He just sticks his tongue out, getting a squeal of disgust in response.

“Beast!”

“Hm.”

“Urg.” Jaskier huffs, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Geralt just smirks as best he can before they both go back to their food.

They eat in silence, looking at one another to smile every now and then or hold their phones out to show the other something they found funny. Mostly pictures of dogs or cats doing something stupid. And by the time they’re finished Jaskier’s movements were getting slower and he was yawning every few minutes, eyes drooping as he scrolled.

It’s barely six when Geralt puts their plate in the sink and throws away all the cartons, but Jaskier is lying on the couch, slumped over onto the pillows as he desperately tried to keep looking at his phone.

“Come on, i’m not carrying you to bed.”

“Please.” Jaskier whines, even as he stands, making grabby hands at Geralt as he follows him to the bedroom.

Geralt makes a fuss of the room as Jaskier climbs into the bed, closing the curtains and turning his bedside lamp on while he waits for Jaskier to get comfortable under the covers.

“You not sleepin’?” Jaskier yawns as he turns over, lifting the cover up for Geralt to climb under, propping his pillow up to lean against.

“Nah not yet.”

“‘Kay. C’mere.” He lifts up as much as he can, eyes already closed as sleep takes him and Geralt leans down, hand going to rest on his jaw as he kisses him, soft and sweet. It’s short, given how tired Jaskier is, but Geralt doesn’t mind. He’d rather Jaskier sleep and be refreshed in the morning, so when he breaks away Geralt slowly lies him back down, pulling the covers over his shoulder and tucks him in.

“Goodnight love.”

“Night love.” Jaskier whispers, snuggling up to Geralt’s hip, arm going around his waist protectively, mashing his face into Geralt’s side before he’s out like a light. It’s funny how quickly he can fall asleep, breath easing into a quiet snuffle, slow and easy.

It comforts Geralt no end, and he’s careful as he reaches over to grab his book, one of the newest thrillers out he could find at the grocery store, and gently shushes when Jaskier whines at his movement, still asleep.

“Sorry my love.” He whispers, cracking his book open before his free hand goes to slowly card through Jaskier’s hair.

He spends the next few hours like that, checking his phone occasionally. It’s great having Jaskier back, even though Geralt knew he had to go and tour, he much preferred him at home where Geralt could kiss him whenever he wanted. Curl up together every night. He missed Jaskier so badly whenever he was gone, but it was necessary. And Geralt wouldn’t keep Jaskier from doing the things he loved. He’d die before he did that.

Every now and then Jaskier would shift, trying to get closer to Geralt although he never moved away, pressing his entire body up against Geralt’s side, forehead pressed against Geralt’s hip in sleep. And each time Geralt had just waited until he had stopped moving before resuming his gentle petting of his hair, the motion and familiarity soothing him into sleepiness himself eventually.

It’s actually late when he settles down to sleep, plot of the book keeping him up much longer than he had intended. And in his clumsy desire to sleep Jaskier wakes up, bleary eyed.

“Sleep now?” He mutters, and Geralt nods, turning his light off before lying down.

“Sleep now.” Mumbling, he absently presses a kiss to Jaskkier’s forehead, part of their usual routine at this point. And he smiles when Jaskier moves to kiss his lips, just missing and getting his chin before huffing, eyes once again closed as Geralt moves so he can find his mouth.

“Night my love.” He whispers against Jaskier’s mouth and Jaskier nods.

“Night.” Before settling back down, arms out and expectant as Geralt shuffles into them.

He holds Jaskier close, nosing at his hairline until he falls asleep himself. Both happy and content.

-

The next morning they’re both up early even though Geralt doesn’t need to be. He couldn’t let Jaskier leave without a proper goodbye.

So had they spent a few hours together in sleepy silence, both drinking coffee quietly on the couch as they lent against each other. Geralt had been reading, plot of the book still in his head while Jaskier scrolled social media and text his agent. Both happy.

“It won’t be too long.” Jaskier says as he presses his mouth against Geralt’s, bags at his feet at the door. He speaks in between kisses, unwilling to leave and Geralt’s fingers itch to pull him closer and keep him there where his hands are on Jaskier’s hips.

“No not long. Go.” He presses a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek, then another on his mouth. “Have fun.”

“I will. I’ll call you when I get there okay?”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you.”

They share one last kiss, deep and a little desperate before Jaskier stands back, picking up his bags. “Alright. See you soon my love.”

“See you soon.” Geralt stands at the door and watches as Jaskier leaves, waving whenever Jaskier looks back even though it’s a short hall and really he only had time to do it once.

“Bye! Love you!” He calls before he gets to the door of the stairs.

“Love you.” Geralt echos.

As soon as the door closes, Geralt gets his phone out and looks up his signing dates, making a note of the one that fell on the next weeked. It wasn’t even too far away distance wise. Although he knows that no matter how far away he would still go. 

Because the surprise on Jaskier’s face when Geralt turned up to his signing to get a book signed would be well worth it.


End file.
